Themes
The theme songs/tracks used in EG Youtube Playlist Character Themes Mahtiid RP Characters (Pt 1) Julhaj Teikeerus Garrus Vakarian Olrynion Kyron Jahrita Woods Legion Dr Walter Bishop Saren Arterius Zaros Ichtlarin Azzanadra Max Payne Zero Maal Mahtiid RP Characters (Pt 2) Julhaj Teikeerus Garrus Vakarian Olrynion Kyron Jahrita Woods Legion Dr. Bishop Saren Arterius Thane Krios National Leaders Anxri-Rihl Harold Uril Aodhain Fhion Miraak Hermann Fegelein Authith, the Challenger Uhlek, the Living God Beasts of Myth/Legend Macaranghrian Haythiel Judvig Eanciallmhar The Leviathan Gwylindil Historical Figures General Pale-Scale Bunaitheoir Luath Rialoir Luath Solverus (Historical Figure) Bratach Nathair (Bradacha Sciathan) Artificial Revolution RP Characters Thommas Erik Christersen Jaaron Jan Snover Other Fel Longbow Teague Martin Ionadai Comhairle Deus Ingens (Ariilythian Mythology) Shi-no-Sutorōku Daud Corvo Urdnot Wrex Urdnot "Grunt" Wurz Visenna Sciandorcha Faction Themes IMC The Combine The Shadowscales The Corrupted Dragon's Eye An-Xileel & Palaava Armed Forces Ariilythian Armed Forces Ariilythian Special Reconnaissance Forces Vossland Armed Forces The Black Talons Solverus (Faction) The Knives of Mora The Nightroamers of Belryn The Spectres The Alliance to Ascend Humanity National Anthems Alkarzia "Dae Feonuaix Aryduith" - Ariilyth "A Future for the Krogan" - Tuchankorr Apocrypha "Eternal Destiny" - New Resdayn "New Traditions" - The Psijic Dominion UAAA "This Land is Paradise" - Vossland "O great Fharia" - Fharia "Saxhleel Rising" - An-Xileel Empire Tecton The United Republic War Themes The Combine War Theme Athrugadhi Empire War Theme An-Xileel Empire War Theme Location Themes The Erviadus Galaxy Erebos Base Omega : Inbound 2, Inbound 3 Asaland Rah Du'ul Vossland's Star Systems The Athrugadhi Systems Anheim Dialand The Hyranesia Vault 8 Vault City Arkngthand The Cave The Slums An-Xileel and Turian Hierarchy solar systems New Asgilath New Belryn Cathair-Orga Goldwing Palace RP Main Themes Mahtiid RP Part 1 Main Theme Mahtiid RP Part 2 Main Theme Ice of Phoenix Main Theme Event Themes Mahtiid RP Part 1 Julhaj's Ascension Battle against Gallith (The Frost Serpent) The Xiuhtecuhtli Trap Dark Energy A New Contract Others Awakening of Macaranghrian Macaranghrian vs Kaleilrun The Sacking of Dragon's Maw Leaving Vault 8 Project Sentinel Reveal Bandit Ambush Authith vs. The Wrath Future Event Themes Mahtiid RP Pt 2 The Dream (Saren's dream) The Equation (The discovery of the equations) A Window (Dr. Bishop's presentation of the window) The Future in Our Mechanical Hands Station Zero Dark Elements Tracking the Traitor A Versatile Life Cries of a Dead World In the Shadow of the Dead World The Oldest Fight Green, Green, Green, Red Ice of Phoenix RP Solstice Eclipse The Emperor The Flame of the Phoenix Rages Following Rialoir's Footsteps Ancient Ruins Ancient Altacht Reflections Power for a Purpose Mortals' Might Battle for Belryn Face to Face Inionoighir A New Beginning for Them A New Beginning for Us Artificial Revolution RP Arrival The FreeForce Sentinels Unexpected encounter Pyrrhic Victory is Subjective Geth vs Geth What's coming can't be won Independence Test Willpower of Organic, Strength of Synthetic Others The Demon of Power Shadow War City Streets and Rooftops Heard Misc Corrupt Stone Colossi